Thorned Rose
by umaronLi
Summary: I love you as certain dark things are to be loved,In secret, between the shadow and the soul. A story of forbidden love between the Baroque siblings. #Baroquecest #Lancelot #Guinevere #LanceGuin
1. Prologue

**Umar's note :** In celebrating the release of Guinevere to the original server have some #Baroquecest. This fic contains **_incest_** not explicit but it was the main theme, so there you go. Don't say you have not been warned. In my head canon Guinevere and Lancelot are meant to be even King Arthur said so. Credit to Pablo Neruda for the poem used at the Epilogue.

**PROLOGUE**

If you ever found yourself traveling up north to the land under the rule of the Baroque family you will find yourself in a serene countryside with picturesque town and rolling landscapes. The villager live in prosperity and they had nothing but praise for their land owner, but late night in the tavern when people's tongue loosen from indulgence of an ale or three after a long day at their farm people would gossip among them.

"I went to the Baroque mansion for a monthly report with our lord and saw Lady Baroque in the garden on my way. lo' I almost forgot to breathe!" The village chief was the tavern daily patron. A widower. Without a wife and family to come home to he could often be found hanging on the tavern's bar into the late hour.

"Lord Lancelot's sister?" Thomas was nursing a bottle of ale after a long day work alone before the village chief came and started gossiping.

"Aye, the one and only. How could there be any other Lady Baroque since the Marchioness passed? Anyway I saw lady Baroque the other day and I can't believe such beauty exist! I mean she's always been a pretty kid but now she has grown into such a fine lass! What would I give to have her as my wife!"

"Hush! Mind your tongue lest the lord hear ye! He'll have your head off your neck so quick you wouldn't notice it." Thomas and the villagers know that their chief is a good man, he just tend to let his mouth run loose when inebriated.

"Let a guy dream! It's not like the lord would hang around the tavern like us lowly farmers. He got his own cellar! He could drink to his heart content without leaving the luxury of his mansion and he need not spare even a single coin!"

"The lord is not be here but his guards is around ye bumbling drunk! Practically everyone knows he's very protective of his sister."

"Protective is putting it mildly! Our lord and his sister, they're awfully close for siblings aren't they? Too close I say! Both of them are at marriageable age but they stay unattached. Late night when all the servant retired who knows what they're up to! Were I in Lord Lancelot's shoes. Sister or not I know I won't be able to hold myself back, alone in the company of such beauty."

"One of these days your dirty mind and loose tongue might cost ye yer head." Thomas warned him.


	2. The thread of fate

**_Roses are red, violets are blue_****_this crimson thread of fate, binds me to you..._**

Guinevere Baroque was ten and she know she had everything. She hails from a noble family, she could buy anything she want and never have to spend her day doing any manual labour to earn it. She was blessed with exceptional beauty and wherever she goes everyone praise her. She was born talented, none could ever hope to rival her magic prowess.

Despite of everything she had, Guinevere was not happy.

The source of her unhappiness is a certain maid, a dull and boring maid who always tried to get her brother's attention. Guinevere Baroque had everything and she would take no less than everything. That included her brother's attention. She would not let anyone much less a boring maid to steal her brother's attention away from her. How the wench try! Secretly watching her brother while he train with his mentor and readily bringing him refreshments while batting her lashes at him. Guinevere hate seeing her brother giving even a small smile to other people than her.

It was _hers_.

So one day when she saw that dull maid, polishing the top stairs alone an idea struck Guinevere.

Without even revealing her presence Guinevere sent her magic to twine between the maid's feet as she move to descend the stairs. The foolish maid lost her balance and tried to reach the hand rail to no avail.

Tumble down she goes and poof! Gone was the pest. Easy peasy lemon squeezy.

.

.

.

"Did you know that one of our maid got into accident today?" Guinevere was doing some crochet in the drawing-room while her brother sat across from her, polishing his sword.

"Is that so? Nobody tells me." Her brother was inspecting his new epee his green eyes tracing the steel intently checking for god knows what.

"It's Marguerite. She fell from the southern wing stairs and break her neck." Guinevere tried to find any reaction from her brother for the dead maid. Sympathy or god forbid sadness. Lancelot carefully placed his newly acquired sword on the velvet cloth spread on the table between them.

"Who is Marguerite?"

"The one who often brings you refreshments at your training.

"Guinevere darling, our family employed a lot of maid you couldn't possibly expect me to remember each one of them. We could always hire new maid to bring my refreshments what was a loss of one?" Her brother shrugged.

"Or I could bring you, your refreshments."

"You would do that?" Her brother raised one blond eyebrow at her.

"I could if I want too!" He raised his other brow.

"Well, every once in a while... Maybe when I'm not too busy with my reading."

Her brother laugh and reach out to ruffle her hair. "Stop messing with my hair!" Guinevere always pretend she hates it when Lancelot did that, but Lancelot knows she was just pretending and never stopped. He ruffle her bangs to give her forehead a kiss.

"My darling sister. My world would be dimmed without your existence." Watching her brother smile at her Guinevere realize that his attention never really going anywhere. She might be overreacting with the maid but as her brother said. They could always hire a new one.


	3. A fluttering heart

**_The embers burn brighter,_****_Like the way your kiss sends my heart a flutter..._**

"You should not have done that!"

"What do you expect me to do then father?"

"Do you even realize what have you done?! Baron's Lloyd eldest son lost an eye sight because of you! What in the world cause you to issue a duel challenge with real swords?!"

"He slight my sister. I left his other eye intact so he would realize his error every time he saw his reflection in a mirror."

"You could not begin to realize the hard place you put me in! You're dismissed! And I banned you to leave the house with your sword for a month!"

"So be it." Lancelot said defiantly

Guinevere does not meant to eavesdrop. It was not her fault that the door to father's study was not tightly shut and the conversation between her father and brother bleed into the hallway outside. Everything begin from her birthday ball. Baron's Lloyd eldest son were pestering her for a dance which she ignored. The slime ball does not understand subtle rejection and kept on pestering her to the point of trying to drag her to the dance floor with him after she said no for the umpteenth time. Guinevere slapped him for his impudence and the boy started a fuss, he called her all sort of names. Her brother stepped in for her, he challenged the Baron son for a duel in the garden. A duel in which her brother won easily.

Their father was furious after he found out about the duel but it seems that her brother did not get a huge punishment for his act. Baron Lloyd was only a minor lord after all.

Her brother's footsteps beckoned Guinevere out of her thoughts. She look at the boy who was walking toward her from their father's study. His movement ever elegant, the candle that lit the hallway tinted his beautiful platinum hair gold, highlighting his regal feature even more. Not for the first time Guinevere thought that her brother could replace the handsome knight or prince of her books.

"I'm sorry father became mad at you because of me."

"Don't worry about it. That scum deserve what he got. Do not trouble yourself over it Guin darling. Now give me your hands I haven't give you your birthday present. Close your eyes."

Guinevere obediently proffered her hands toward her brother and closed her eyes. "Don't open your eyes until I tell you to." he told her.

Every birthday presents from her brother were always special. On her last birthday he gave her a glittering sapphire brooch in the shape of tear drop. It was beautiful and expensive. Guinevere could not wait to see what would his present be this year. She felt something fasten on both of her wrist with a soft click.

"Now you can open your eyes."

Encircling both of her wrist was golden bracelets decorated with beautiful blue roses in full bloom. It was an identical to the enchanted rose of her brother's brooch which he always wore. "Its so pretty. Thank you dear brother."

"Now we matched." Her brother took her right hand, bringing it closer to his lips. "Happy fourteenth birthday my sweet Guinevere." He place a soft kiss on the back of her hand. The touch of his lips sent shiver down her spine even through the soft velvet that cover her skin. "Knows that I would never hesitate to draw blood to protect your virtue."


	4. If love could kill

**_If this love is a dark abyss_****_Then gladly shall I fall into it, filled with bliss..._**

It felt like a déjà vu of her fourteenth birthday. Guinevere, standing outside of her father study looking for her brother. But instead of fourteen Guinevere was now nineteen. A fully grown woman who just celebrate her coming of age. What she found was not another argument between her father and brother like the last time, instead there was blood.

Through the wide open door Guinevere saw blood pooling on the floor and at the center of it, the lifeless body of her father. His green eyes were wide open, his expression froze in perpetual distress as if the time had stop ticking. Her brother was kneeling by their father's side with his head hanged down.

"Brother..." Guinevere stepped into the room. The only source of light was the full moon that shone through the huge balcony window but it was enough for her to see the disarranged state of the room. Overturned was the chaise lounge and she could see her mother's rose scattered on the floor its vase in pieces. She had yet fully registered what has happened but the tangy iron smell of blood that permeated the very air told her she was not dreaming.

"Don't come here, Guin." Gone was his usual cavalier tone. Lancelot sound defeated.

"What has happened brother?" She took another step closer but stop at her brother's harsh tone. "Don't come any closer!" Never ever have her brother raise his voice toward her. Guinevere was hurt by the rejection in his tone. "I don't want you to see me like this." Lancelot sounded so broken Guinevere hurts for him.

She would never turn her back from this man, not in her life, not even when she was afraid of more rejection from him. Guinevere resolutely walked closer and dropped on her knees beside him. He recoiled when she tried to cradle his face with both of her hands but she does not relent. She would show him that she could be his strength in his moment of weakness.

"I told you—"

Guinevere silence him with a kiss. He met her kiss with a ferocity that was like a man dying from thirst who just found an oasis. Guinevere did not understand how a simple act of touching lips could ignite her bones so, but she did not let her thoughts confined her from savoring the moment. It was after all, their very first kiss.

When they parted he move to rest his head on her shoulder and whispered brokenly. "I killed father." As if with his soft tone he could make everything stay secret. Maybe she should be appalled by his action or she should be scared of what he could do to her but Guinevere felt none of those. She pulled away to met his eyes.

Tinted with despair his handsome visage did not diminished even one bit. Lancelot's pale and porcelain like skin was smudge with blood, on his cheek bone, at the corner of his lips. His usually glittering green eyes looked lost but the passion inside it never really dimmed. The world would be disgusted to know that after learning what he has done, the only feeling she could felt was an all-encompassing love she always felt for him. Guinevere love this beautiful man, her own brother. "I know and I love you all the same."

Her brother shake his head. "No Guin, you don't understand! I killed our father! I.. I lost my mind when he told me that my feelings for you were wrong! He told me he would marry you off! He said, me... Loving you, is a sin... But—"

"Shh—" Guinevere tried to soothe him but Lancelot kept on rambling.

"I killed my own father for saying the truth... These hands.. They are covered in sins Guinevere..! I would tainted you with my touch but.. I don't know how to let you go..." He showed her his blood stained hands and stare at it as if he hates its very existence.

"Hush brother." Guinevere silence him from speaking further with a finger on his lips. "Talk no more... Every single part of you..." She bring his bloody hand closer to her lips and place a soft kiss on the tip of his bloodied fingers. "Is everything I ever needed and I won't let you believe otherwise." She kissed her forehead next. Just like how he used to kiss her when they were little to assure her that everything was going to be okay.

"DEAR!!!" Their mother's scream broke them apart. "Lancelot! What have you done to your father?!" Lady Baroque rushed into the room to kneel beside the lifeless body of her husband.

"Darling, darling... Oh god!" Guinevere watched in silence as her mother try to wake father, shaking his body, cradling his cheeks.

Her mother was a beautiful woman, a noble from the top of her head to the very tip of her toe who always concerned with proper decorum and dressing appropriately. At the moment she seemed to care for none of those. Her white night-gown turned deep crimson in places from her husband's blood as she kneeled by his side, her platinum locks in disarray, her ocean eyes shines with unshed tears of desperation. Guinevere found herself thinking that she was still beautiful in her state of mess.

"Guinevere go get help! Hurry!" Mother was too overwhelmed to realize that the man she loved was beyond help.

It was a simple decision for Guinevere. She reached for her brother sword on the floor.

Guinevere heard her mother's soft gasp as the sword in her hand pierced through her chest. "Guin..eve..re.." To die with the very same blade that killed her husband, Guinevere had given the poor woman a mercy. What was the point living in the world without your beloved?

You are welcome mother.

Guinevere turned to smile at her brother. "We are the same now, dear brother."


	5. If this is sin, so be it...

**_If I had a tattoo for every single sin I did with you.I'd be covered thorough.._**

**Letter of Obituary**

_With a heavy heart the house of Baroque announced that The Most Honourable Lord Frederick Baroque, Marquess of the Northern border and his distinguished wife Lady Eleanor Baroque, Marchioness of the Northern border had passed away. Their funeral will be held at the family private chapel and close to public._

_The Honourable Marquess and his wife is survived by a son, Lord Lancelot Baroque, Earl of the Northern border who shall succeed the Marquess title and a daughter, Lady Guinevere Baroque, Countess of the Northern border._

Guinevere read the golden inked parchment in her hand. It was an obituary issued by the house Baroque to their subjects a month ago. At the time of the announcement many mourn the sudden death of the Marquess and Marchioness but after some time people continue with their life.

Guinevere flicked the piece of paper towards the side table, dead people held no importance anymore, meanwhile she had more important celebration in mind. "So how would you like to celebrate your newly acquired title dear brother?" Guinevere stood from the chaise lounge and walked toward her brother who was nursing a glass of wine by the open balcony window. After he received the royal mandate to succeed their father title her brother decide to dress up to his title. Gone was his usual leather vest, replaced by a dark suit made of cashmere trimmed with golden linings. Her brother always looked handsome but Guinevere especially liked the way his new magenta scarf complimented his platinum hair.

Her brother smiled before pulling her into his embrace "How about with a kiss?"

"That, could be arranged of course." Guinevere rest both of her hands on his shoulders tilting her face upward to face him. Without further invitation, Lancelot cupped her chin to claim the kiss he demanded.

His lips tasted just as sweet as the wine he drank.


	6. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**_I love you as certain dark things are to be loved,In secret, between the shadow and the soul._**

Guinevere saw his brother approach from the gazebos. People would not notice any difference but Guinevere knew something troubled him. She closed her book when he took a seat beside her. "How was your meeting with the village chief?"

"Same old. He seemed more interested in praising your beauty rather than reporting any notable circumstances in our community." Her brother said, leaning close to kiss her neck that her low-cut gown exposed. In the privacy of Guinevere's rose garden they don't need to hide.

"Did I sense jealousy in your tone dear brother?" Guinevere smiled as she cradle his head closer. She enjoyed his jealousy. Even when he was jealous to almost anything that concerned her.

"Me? Jealous of a farmer? Never." But of course he would never admit it out loud.

Guinevere guide him to rest his head on her lap so he could rest more comfortably and let the silence envelop them. A Marquess oversee a vast responsibilities all over his land and after six months, her brother had yet to get used to his role. He handled everything excellently and their subjects have nothing to complain about but often times it was at the cost of his rest. Guinevere tried to make him took a reprieve whenever she could.

"I received a letter from the house of Paxley." She thought he had gone to sleep. "They said their eldest son would like to ask your hand in marriage." So that was what actually bothered him. He was playing with her hair but she could tell he was restless for her answer.

"I am not interested." Guinevere told her him firmly. "Not now, not ever."

"I told them so."

"Good. Now, what I'm interested in is a tea with biscuits. Care to accompany me my love?"

"Always."


End file.
